The Saddest Thing in the World
by fadingtales
Summary: "As she stomps out of the room, she recalls someone telling her once that the saddest thing in the world, is loving someone who used to love you." Katherine Pierce/Damon Salvatore/Blair Waldorf, AU, ONESHOT.


**Title:** The Saddest Thing in the World (one-shot)  
><strong>Author: <strong>fadingtales**  
>Fandom:<strong> Vampire Diaries & Gossip Girl Crossover  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Katherine/Damon/Blair  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Vampire Diaries, Gossip Girl or any of their characters.

"Why are you here? Go away. I'm waiting for someone."

Damon doesn't even bother to look up from what he's doing. Katherine pushes herself off the door frame she was leaning against and moves towards him.

"Who? Blair?"

"It's none of your concern."

"It is, Damon."

She plucks the item in his hands and set them aside. Finally he graces her with a look of annoyance.

"Look, I know that there's a lot of history between us, a lot of water under the bridge. And I know I've hurt you, but-"

"You strung me along like a stupid love sick puppy for over a hundred and fifty years, repeatedly tried to kill people I care about and destroy my hometown, constantly reminding me that you chose Stefan over me and used me as your sacrificial lamb. Not to mention you're a general pain in the ass. That's more than water under the bridge, Katherine, that's a fucking ocean."

He turns his face away from her, one foot already directed towards the door, when she reaches out with her hand and cups his face, forcing his gaze back to her.

"I didn't choose you back then, but I'm choosing you _now_. Don't you understand? I love you, Damon. We can be together. Like it always should've been."

At that moment, Katherine looks over Damon's shoulder and locks eyes with Blair as she reaches the tops of the stairs. She keeps her hand on Damon's cheek as to keep him from looking behind them and seeing the other brunette.

"I love you," Katherine repeats firmly, turning her gaze back to Damon. "I can make you happy. I know I can. You still feel something for me, don't you?"

The message is heard loud and clear. Blair clenches her jaw, a mixture of emotions battle within her. Katherine is clearly challenging her and Blair Waldorf has never stepped down from a fight before. She certainly wasn't going to start now. She opens her mouth to announce her presence when Damon's answer stops her mid-breath.

"Yes." His voice is barely more than a whisper.

Her words die before they leave her lips. He's still in love Katherine despite everything. Somewhere deep down she's always known, but it hurt to hear it aloud. She swallows the sob that forms in her throat and takes a moment to steel herself before turning around and silently making her way back down the flight of stairs. That when she realizes she loves him enough to let him be happy.

She doesn't see Damon removing Katherine's hand from his cheek. Doesn't see the the way his eyes flare as he replaces them by her side.

"Do you want to know what I feel? I feel sorry for you, Katherine. Because there was a time when I would have done anything to hear those words from you, but that time has passed. You don't know how to make anyone happy." He shakes his head, a look of scorn on his face. "You're only in it for yourself. Your love is selfish and I don't want it. So will you please leave? I'm waiting for Blair and I'd rather not have you here when she comes."

Katherine didn't expect for it to sting as much as it did. His words cut deeper than she thought they were capable of. Damon has already turn his back on her, preoccupied with whatever he was doing before she showed up.

She feels angry and spiteful. How dare he reject her? How dare he hurt her? She's the one that was generous enough to love him, so how dare he throw it back into her face? A tear slips and she rationalizes it as angry tears, not hurt ones. As she stomps out of the room, she recalls someone telling her once that the saddest thing in the world, is loving someone who used to love you.


End file.
